One Last School
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Finally going to his last school during his senior year, Sam Winchester meets an interesting girl, only to be intrigued by her, even though he could potentially leave her behind with the life he has. However, does she have a mysterious secret?
1. Chapter 1: Boring Classes

Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean drove to yet another high school. He stared out the window, wondering if this one would somehow be different than the last, but most of them ended up the same. Most of the time, he would start out as the freak until he defended himself and then he would become normal or just keep to himself. There was hardly any time for him to make friends considering he would usually stay at a school for only a couple of weeks to a month. His dad would finish a job and then that meant a new school for Sam as well. Of course he became quite used to the routine throughout the years, but Sam wanted to stay in one place. He wanted out since he had never even wanted to go into the family business in the first place.

A sigh escaped Sam's lips as he watched the trees pass him by in a blur of green colors. He was just glad that this high school he was attending in the spring since their case had led them to Michigan. The weather typically chilled people to the bone in the winter, so at least he came during the spring. Then again, Michigan always was unpredictable. One day it could be hot, the next day freezing cold. Regardless, Sam was just happy that he was in his senior year at high school and almost done with it. He wanted to quit moving around and his father and him had already had several arguments about going to college.

"Oh come on, Sammy." Dean said because of Sam's silence. He knew Sam always hated going to another school because it meant making new friends and then leaving them behind. "Cheer up. Dad has a case in this town and he thinks something suspicious might be going on in the town right next to this one. You might actually stay at this school for more than a month then. Plus, that might mean you'll actually get to graduate from this school."

"Yeah. Whatever." Sam replied as he continued to stare out the window, the school coming into view.

"Let me know if the cheerleaders are hot." Dean requested as he pulled the car right up to the school.

Several students were staring at the car since a 1967 Chevy Impala wasn't a car that students normally drove to school. Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother and stepped out of the car. His knees cracked slightly since his growth spurt had taken place in his junior year, and his legs were always cramped in the Impala. It was a nice car and all, but it didn't offer much leg room for someone who was tall, so Sam never understood why his brother put up with it, except for the fact that their dad had given it to Dean.

Dean drove off quickly as Sam stood there with his backpack over his shoulder in front of the school. Sam stared up at the sign and wondered if Birch Run High School would be any different than the others. He highly doubted it since some students were already staring at him, but regardless of that, he inhaled a deep breath and started walking into the building.

Sam pulled out his class schedule from within his jeans pocket and glanced at it. World History he had first and it was pretty much just an elective course he decided to take since he had already taken American History during his junior year. Room 103 was the class number so he, walked down the main hall, passing classrooms in order to find it. He passed room after room until he came to the 100's and finally found Room 103 on his left.

Just as soon as he entered the classroom, the teacher, Mr. Johnson, stopped him so that Sam could be introduced to the class. Sam had done this so many times he lost count. Only a couple of schools he went to didn't make him do something so typical and standard of a new student arrival. "I would like you to all welcome Sam Winchester to our school." Mr. Johnson requested to the entire class.

The class didn't say anything because Sam's height had become a little overwhelming. He hit his growth spurt last year which put him over five feet. Now in his senior year, Sam was six feet tall and still growing. Dean was sometimes jealous that Sam had managed to grow so quickly and would soon pass Dean in height. Dean was the older brother so he wanted to be the taller one.

"Have a seat, please." The teacher said to him before instructing the class about the Roman Empire.

Sam picked one of two empty seats in the entire classroom. He sat down at a desk with a girl on one side, and a guy on the other. He didn't really pay much attention to either of them until the girl looked at him. "Hi. My name is Eliza." She greeted in a whisper since the teacher was talking about three things the Romans contributed to our everyday life.

Sam looked at her sheepishly since he was new at the school and didn't know anyone. "Uhh…Hey." He uttered quietly.

Eliza tucked a bit of her long brown hair behind her ear and blushed slightly. "I see you don't have your textbooks yet. You can always look at mine until you go to the library and get one of your own." She offered kindly, scooting a bit closer to him so he could look at her book.

"The library?" Sam questioned, thinking that was a funny place for textbooks to be.

She nodded slowly. "The extra textbooks are kept in the library in case we get new students or if the occasional student misplaces their book." She explained. "I can show you where it is after class if you like."

"Sure." Sam said simply. He didn't understand why this girl was being so nice to him. Usually students treated him like some kind of freak because of his height, which seemed ironic to him because he used to be teased for being short. Now, most students were scared of him because of his height and he had toned out a bit, gaining some muscle mass from his father's treacherous obstacle courses for training and the occasional hunt his father would let him go on.

At the end of class, Eliza packed up her things and waited for Sam to do the same. "Do you need to borrow my notes for the class?" She asked curiously.

Sam looked at her slightly dumbfounded since she was being so nice as to offer her notes. "No thanks." He replied politely. "I learned about the Roman Empire already."

Eliza suddenly seemed extra interested in Sam's education. "Where did you go before here?" She asked.

Sam started to follow her since he figured she was directing him towards the library. "I went to a lot of different schools." He answered.

Eliza nodded quietly and led Sam to the library, passing many students in the hallway since it was between classes. They stared at Sam like he was a freak because of his height. He hated being different sometimes but he was just glad they didn't know how different he really was because of his family. He glanced around the hallway on the way to the library, seeing that the lockers were an ugly blue color, like a bluish-gray. He looked down at the floor to see that it was white so there was nothing special about that. The ceiling was the same color and he had actually gone to several schools who insisted on keeping the floor and ceiling neutral colors.

At the end of the hallway where the 100 room numbers were at, Sam saw double wooden doors. He watched Eliza enter through the doors so he did the same. The sight he saw made his eyes go wide. The school's library was rather huge. There were shelves everywhere full of books. There were books that were for research, books for fun reading, and even a couple of stands for periodicals. He had never gone to a school that had such a big library. The schools he usually attended also had computers in the library but this one didn't. He wondered where those were at in the back of his mind, but he was still too overwhelmed at the vastness of the library.

"The textbooks are kept in the back of the library." Eliza stated, causing Sam to snap out of his trance. "Your schedule should tell you which books you'll need."

"Thanks." Sam said graciously.

Eliza smiled at him sweetly. "I'm going to go to class. I'll see you later." She said before taking off and leaving the library.

Sam pulled out his class schedule and walked to the back of the library. There were stacks of textbooks piled along the wall, all sorted by type and class. He grabbed his World History book first since he knew what that looked like after sharing Eliza's book during class. Next, came his Chemistry book. He put off taking the class since science wasn't exactly his favorite class. Sam had always been more of an English and History person. English was the next book he grabbed, but it was an elective English course since he had taken all of his basic English courses. This class focused more on becoming a good writer ever since his teacher during his freshman year in high school had told him he should go into writing. Last but not least, Sam grabbed a book for Algebra which made him groan since he hated math. His other two classes didn't have a book since one was Art, and the other was Study Hall.

After grabbing all of his books, Sam took them up to the front desk so the librarian could put them under his name. That was how the school got money for books that were damaged by the end of the year. Once all of his books were set, he put them in his bag and headed towards Algebra. Sam groaned before entering the class since the thought of math made his brain hurt. Luckily, he had already learned what the teacher was teaching just like in his World History class, so he mainly doodled in his notebook. After Algebra, he had his Chemistry class. They started by doing some experiment that involved mixing certain chemicals to see their reactions. Luckily after Chemistry, Sam had lunch so he headed to the cafeteria after getting lost a couple of times.

Sam managed to wait in line to get some food. Today there were chicken tenders and tator tots. He figured that wasn't so bad so he got a tray of the food, paid, and then tried to figure out the dilemma of where to sit. He didn't really know anyone besides Eliza, but that was far from knowing her. However, he saw her sitting at a table near the back of the cafeteria so he walked back there. "May I sit here?" He asked politely, waiting for Eliza to look up from her tray.

She quickly glanced up at him with a look of surprise as if no one ever sat with her. "Sure." She smiled sweetly again. "So how were your classes so far?"

Sam shrugged. "Kind of boring." He replied before biting into one of his chicken tenders. "I've already learned some of the things they are teaching."

"So what classes do you have after lunch?" She asked curiously.

Sam quickly swallowed a bite of food. "Art, Study Hall, and then English."

"I have a free period during your Study Hall. I could always come to the library if you want since Study Hall is held there." She offered nicely.

"If you want to." Sam replied since he didn't want to be rude and exactly say no.

The rest of their lunch period the two mainly focused on eating their food. Afterwards, Sam went to his art class. They were drawing still life and Sam's bowl of fruit looked more like a glob of goop. He started to mentally slap himself for signing up for an art class. His drawing skills were awful and he didn't see how a class was going to improve those skills any time soon.

After art, Sam went to the library for Study Hall. Eliza was already in the library by the time he got there. She was sitting at one of the various wooden tables scattered throughout the library. She had a couple of books sitting on the table that she was furiously reading for research. A grin came over Sam's face since he thought it was kind of cute how she put so much effort into her studies. He watched her tuck a bit of hair behind her ear as he walked over to the table and sat down quietly. "Hi." He whispered quietly since there were other students studying at other tables.

"Hi." She replied before quickly leaving the table and going to a row of books.

Sam chuckled to himself quietly since she really was so into her research. He watched her to see what she was doing and he grinned when she tried to jump up and reach a book that was too far out of reach. He decided to be nice and walk over to her, reaching up and grabbing the book with ease since he was so tall. Handing the book to her, he smiled down at her since she was probably only about 5'3 in height.

"Thanks." She said appreciatively as she smiled up at him. She didn't seem scared of him at all as she sat back down at the table.

Sam sat back down at the table and decided he would do his math homework to get it out of the way. He couldn't sit in a hotel room with Dean around and do his math or he would never get it done since Dean always managed to be so loud when he got home. He glanced up a couple of times at Eliza to see a few strands of her hair falling in her face. He couldn't help but think she was pretty. Her lips were small but a light pink color that made them look perfect to him. Her nose came down at the right angle, not being pointed at all and perfectly rounded. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and matched her jaw line perfectly.

Eliza looked up after awhile and smiled at Sam. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for dinner since you're new in the area and all." She asked and offered politely.

Sam smiled at her. "I'd love to. What time do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Like 5 PM." She replied before packing up her books and putting them back into her bag. "I'll see you then."

"Yup. I'll see you later." He said before packing up his things too.

After Study Hall, Sam went to his English class. Their first assignment was to start working on a short fictional story. Those were his favorite to write considering his regular life seemed like a fictional story to everyone else. After all of his classes, Sam went outside the entrance to the school and saw Dean waiting in the Impala. "Hey! Those cheerleaders hot?" Dean asked with a grin on his face.

"I didn't really meet any, but I am going to a girl's house for dinner." Sam replied as he hopped into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"You sly dog!" Dean exclaimed before driving back to their hotel.

"I don't know what to wear." Sam confessed as he stared out the window. The trees passed him by in a blur again as he worried about this predicament. This was the first time he had ever been invited to a girl's house for dinner, or in fact, a person's house for dinner at all that didn't have anything to do with hunting. Sam ran his fingers thru his hair as he worried about what he was going to do, but he wanted to make friends and Eliza was the only one who had showed any interest in him so far. He would just have to push his fear aside in order to make friends this time around.


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Dinner

Sam was now back at the hotel with Dean, trying to figure out what to wear. Several types of dress pants and shirts were scattered all over the bed and a couple of suits that looked too FBI to be worn to Eliza's for dinner. "Ugh!" Sam groaned in annoyance. "I have no idea what to wear!"

Dean chuckled at his brother for getting all worked up over a girl. "My motto is dress to impress. I say wear a suit."

"That's too dressy and too suspicious for dinner." Sam commented before grabbing a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. "How about this?" He questioned while holding it up to his body.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, too grim reaper." He joked about all of the black. "Keep the pants and go with a blue dress shirt and match it up with that silver tie dad sometimes wears.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said graciously before grabbing the clothes and changing in the bathroom.

After Sam dressed and came back out, Dean used hair gel to slick back Sam's hair. "Is that really necessary?" He asked. "I'll look retarded."

"It shows you can tame your hair and that you want to make an impression, especially if you like her." Dean explained while combing Sam's hair back.

"I don't really know her." Sam confessed and was finally ready.

"Oh. I'm sure you will get to know her." Dean winked to suggest something perverted.

"I don't even know her yet and you're already trying to get me laid."

"Well, it's your senior year and you're eighteen so have at it."

Sam just rolled his eyes before heading towards the door. "See you later, Dean."

After leaving Dean and his perverted comments behind, Sam pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had Eliza's address on it. She had given it to him back in the library after he agreed to come to her house for dinner. Since the town was rather small, Sam decided he would walk to her house. It's not like he couldn't get a ride there, it was just he preferred that she didn't meet Dean because Dean would probably start dropping little sexual hints about the two of them. Sam didn't want to embarrass her or scare her away since he didn't even know her.

Sam passed several normal looking houses, ones that were all different colors as he walked on the sidewalk. At the end of the street, the same street the hotel was on, he noticed a rather big house, one that looked like a mansion. In his heart, Sam hoped the house didn't belong to Eliza, but when he looked at the address on the paper, and compared it to the address on the mailbox, they matched. At this point, Sam was glad he had dressed up, but wished that maybe he had gone for the suit.

Staring at the huge stone mansion, Sam walked up to the black metal gate and pushed the buzzer. A part of him wanted to turn around since he had never been to such a huge place, not even for a hunting case. His family didn't know anyone with such a big house, yet all this money. Well, Sam didn't know that Eliza's family had money, but by the size of the house, he just assumed they did. A woman's voice finally came over the speaker while Sam was lost in thought. "May I help you?"

"I'm Sam Winchester. Eliza invited me over for dinner." He explained, almost stuttering but keeping his cool regardless of his nervousness.

The gate buzzed for a moment and then opened so Sam could walk up the path to the house. His palms started to sweat and his heart beat quickened as he reached the front door. He quickly wiped his hands on his pants and the front door opened. Eliza stood there with a cute smile, wearing a black broom skirt and a pink fuzzy sweater. Her hair was down and long, but yet wavy and accented her face. "Hello." She said sweetly. "I hope you found the house okay."

A part of Sam wanted to laugh since the house was so big; it was kind of hard to miss. "No, I found it just fine." He replied before stepping into the house. His eyes went wide as he glanced around the luxurious-like palace. The walls were tall, leading up to a ceiling with beautiful paintings on it, almost like a copy of the Sistine Chapel had been painted on the ceiling. He looked back down and glanced around the room, noticing statues, paintings on the wall, and furniture that was too nice to ever belong in some place that Sam ever slept. "Wow." Sam said in awe. "You have a really nice home."

Eliza smiled sweetly again. "It's just a home for us." She mentioned before closing the door. "My father isn't home yet so we have to wait for dinner. He's probably busy at work again."

Sam nodded quietly and tried to take in his surroundings. There were several rooms that came off of the main room, which was beautiful in its own special way. There was a special carpet on the floor, which looked like it had come from another country. Most of the items looked like they had come from another country. Off to the side there was a grand staircase, leading to the upstairs. Sam glanced back at Eliza finally and smiled. He was surprised about her home because she seemed so down to earth.

"Come on." She said quietly, taking his hand and leading him into one of the many rooms. Sam felt kind of awkward with her taking his hand so suddenly but didn't read too much into it since she was leading him into a different room. He could see how it would be easy to get lost in a home like this so he let her guide the way.

Eliza opened the door to reveal a room with a grand piano. It was slick and black, like the ones that the really great composers played on stage. The décor in the room was similar to the main entrance, but the piano made the room even more gorgeous. The only difference was the double glass doors that opened up to a patio, which Sam guessed was there for entertaining dinner guests out on the patio by playing the piano.

Eliza sat down on the piano stool, leaving enough room for Sam to sit next to her. He sat down quietly and then watched her play the piano, hitting each key with such grace. He became mesmerized by her piano skills and watched with intense eyes. Being on the road all the time with his father and brother gave him little chance to witness such things as piano playing. Sam had never learned to play an instrument since he never had the time.

"Can you show me how to play the scale, like A, B, C, and so on?" He questioned while looking at the keys like they were foreign objects to him.

"Of course." She said quietly before taking his hand and making his fingers hit the right keys. Sam watched their hands hit the right keys together and it sent shivers down his spine. Her touching his hand in such a beautiful way seemed magical and at the same time intimate since she had barely known him. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite pinpoint that made his heart beat a bit faster than normal.

After she showed him the scale, he let her play by herself. He watched her intently; mystified by how gently she played the piece, but how strong the sounds came out of the piano. He stopped watching her hands and stared at her for a moment, realizing that she was gentle and fragile at the same time. There was something innocent about her that he liked, but scared him at the same time. He had never witnessed the actions of someone so gentle since he had spent most of his time fighting evil creatures.

Eliza stopped playing and looked at him. "What?" She asked in a smooth, even tone.

Sam quickly snapped out of his trance. "It's just really peaceful." He admitted. "Was that Mozart?"

She nodded silently and stared at the piano with sad eyes, or at least they appeared sad to Sam. "My mother taught me." She mentioned in a whisper.

Sam wanted to ask about her mother but he heard someone step into the room. "Eliza?" The man questioned.

Eliza looked up and saw the man in the room. "Hello, father." She greeted him quietly. Sam loved how her voice seemed like a whisper, but came out clearly as ever.

"Come on, Sam. We can eat dinner now." She explained before taking his hand again and leading him into the dining room. It was huge, but not as big as the main entrance. The table was long and looked like it could seat twenty people at it at once. A long white table cloth was spread down the length of it, with gold trim and tassels hanging from each corner. White candles were floating in vases filled with water along the length of the middle of the table. Only plates with all the silverware were set at three seats, one of the seats was at the end of the table, the two on the left side of the end seat. Only candles were lit by these three seats as well.

Eliza sat in the chair closest to the end chair so Sam assumed that her father would be sitting there. He sat down next to her quietly, almost afraid since the place was so nice. He wasn't quite sure how to behave, except to have outstanding manners. He noticed that the chair he sat in was rather comfy, the cushion lined with the same gold trim as the table cloth, and the same white material the tablecloth was designed from.

A couple of minutes they sat down, a woman came out carrying their plates. She sat down one in front of them individually. "Thank you, Greta." Eliza thanked sweetly before the woman went back into the kitchen.

Sam thought it was very nice for Eliza to be so sweet to even the maid. Sam looked down at the plate of food the maid had brought, noticing the china plate was a similar white color, and also trimmed in gold. The food on the plate was chicken, but it was cooked in a special way that Sam did not recognize. He had never eaten fancy food before and was definitely not used to eating anything that looked so awkward. He could tell the side dish was some type of rice, which made him a little less frightened since he figured he would have something to eat if the chicken tasted weird.

Eliza took a bite of her food, and so did her father, so Sam decided that he would also. He picked a little bit of the chicken up on his fork before placing it in his mouth. He was surprised to taste something so delicious that looked so funny on a plate. In fact, he thought it might have been one of the best things he ever tasted. After eating some of the chicken, he tasted the rice and admired how it was moist and slightly buttery. He never expected rice to taste so good with having butter mixed in, but it really tasted awesome on his tongue. "Wow. This is really good." He confessed.

Eliza smiled at him. "Greta is a really good cook."

"She really is." Sam said, before watching Eliza's father stand up from the table.

"I have some phone calls I need to make for work, so you kids have fun now." Her father said before leaving the table and walking down the hallway towards his office.

Sam turned to Eliza since he wanted to ask her a question. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does your father do?" He asked, more curious about how her father could afford such a glamorous home.

"He's a prestigious lawyer." She answered. "He has some high end clients that pay him a lot of money to be there if they need him regarding business deals or other things. He tries to do some pro bono work though too."

"And your mother?" He questioned, noticing that he hadn't seen a woman of the household around at all.

Eliza looked down towards her lap. "It's complicated." She replied. "I usually don't do this but, would you like to meet her?"

"Sure." Sam replied, his curiosity getting the best of him now that Eliza said she didn't usually do this. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he wanted to know.

Eliza grabbed his hand gently again and guided him towards one of the rooms. He watched as she opened the door and revealed a bedroom. There was a huge four poster bed with a white canopy hanging from each corner. However, this wasn't what caught Sam's eye. He noticed that a woman was sitting in a wheelchair, facing the window that had canopy type curtain on it which was see-through, just like the canopy on the bed.

Sam's heart raced a bit, fearing that the woman in the chair was Eliza's mother. As he was guided towards the woman, his fear was made a reality. Eliza let go of his hand and knelt down to the woman in the wheelchair who was wearing an ivory colored dress and matching sunhat. Her hair was long and wavy, just like Eliza's. Sam now understood where Eliza had gotten her looks from since her father was kind of chubby and balding.

Eliza ran her hand down her mother's cheek and tried to smile. "You look really pretty today." She said quietly. "Did Greta pick out that outfit for you?"

Sam noticed how her mother stared out into space and didn't seem to answer, like she wasn't there mentally. He now understood why she didn't normally have people meet her mother because they would either freak out or not understand. In a way, Sam didn't understand why she had him meet her mother since he didn't really know her all too well.

Eliza shut her eyes tight and a tear rolled down her cheek as she cried quietly. Sam watched her and wasn't sure what to do, but he felt terrible for her. He gently put his hand over hers, trying to comfort her a bit. "I'm sorry." He apologized, even though there was nothing he could do and it wasn't his fault.

Eliza wiped her eyes and opened them, looking at Sam. "No, I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I just cried in front of you and you barely know me."

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Sam spoke. "So may I ask what happened to her?" He asked curiously, not wanting to be rude or intruding at the same time.

Eliza nodded slowly. "She was in a bad car accident. She hit her head really hard and there was some brain damage. She's catatonic all the time." She explained with grief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized again. He didn't know what else to say but he felt bad for Eliza. She seemed so gentle and fragile, and now he figured that her mother's accident might have had something to do with that. On top of that, Sam got the impression that Eliza wasn't close to her father either since he was always working.

Eliza glanced towards the window and noticed it was getting dark outside. "It's getting kind of late. Perhaps, you should go home." She suggested, standing back up. She grabbed his hand again and led him out of the room and towards the front door.

"I hope you're not making me leave because of your mother. I'm not bothered by it or anything." He confessed as he was led to the front door.

"I know you're not." Eliza said and smiled at him sweetly before stopping in front of the door. "You're different."

Sam smiled nervously. "I hope different is meant in a good way."

Eliza smiled her sweet smile at him again. "It is." She blushed slightly.

"Thanks for having me over for dinner." Sam said and was about ready go leave.

"Do you want to come over after school tomorrow? We could study or something." She offered politely.

"I'd love to." Sam grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Eliza opened the door for him. "Alright." She said in a whisper and let him out of the house.

Sam left quietly and walked back towards the hotel. He wanted to hang out with Eliza again to learn more about her. He found her captivating and realized Dean was right, he really did want to know her better. There was just something about her that he liked. He wasn't sure if it was her gentle nature, her piano talent, or perhaps how she acted so friendly towards him after she had just met him. He knew for sure he could always use a friend since he had a hard time making those whenever they moved. However, Sam couldn't get Eliza off of his mind when he walked back to the hotel that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Woods

After leaving Eliza's huge house, Sam made the short trek back to the crappy hotel that Dean and himself were staying in for the duration of their father's hunt. The sky was dark but there were a few starts peaking through the dark abyss as he stared up at the sky, wondering what laid beyond the veils of their world. The things he saw in his life were unimaginable and most people would run the other way when they saw them, but he was one of the few that ran towards them. He wondered how many more terrible things laid beyond the Earth since so many horrible things seemed to already exist in his world.

Only a couple of minutes passed before Sam found himself back at the hotel. He opened the door to see that Dean was sitting on the bed, waiting up for him and watching some stupid show on TV. Sam loosened his tie once he entered the room and had shut the door. "Having fun there?" He questioned Dean as it looked like Dean might have been watching an old episode of The Munsters.

"Shut up," Dean cracked at him. "How did it go?"

"Good," Sam responded. "But her house is really huge. It's so shocking to see someone living in a house like that."

Dean smirked teasingly. "So you even know how to ring in the rich ones? Damn Sam."

"I don't really care about her money." Sam responded before he yawned rather loudly.

Dean quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed his duffel full of hunting supplies. "Change your clothes," he demanded. "Dad wants us to check out the woods behind this hotel. He thinks that the creature might be in there but he's checking out another area across town."

Sam sighed for a moment. "Are you serious?" He asked. "I just got home and I have school tomorrow. It's already pretty late."

"Then don't go," Dean retorted. "You can do the whole thing I did and just stop attending class."

"I don't think so." Sam responded before going over to his bag and pulling out some clothes. He headed to the bathroom and changed into a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and one of his heavier jackets since the weather was a bit chilly and it would get colder with the later it got.

After he dressed, Sam came out of the bathroom. He really hated doing recon work sometimes when it came to hunting. Sometimes it ended up messy, excruciating, or just took too damn long. There were only so many hours in a day and Sam seemed to have very few of them left after he got done with class everyday. He rarely even had time to do homework once he got home from school because Dean would insist on doing recon for their father when he got home.

"Come on, slowpoke." Dean teased his little brother before leaving the hotel room and walking out to the woods behind the rundown hotel they had been staying at.

Sam followed quickly behind his brother, staring up at the sky for a moment, his thoughts about the wonders of the world coming to mind again. He sighed as they stepped deeper and deeper into the woods, the farther they went, the darker it became. "So do you know what dad thinks this thing might be?" Sam asked, wondering which creature they were up against this time.

Dean walked deeper into the woods, a few branches snapping at his feet that had fallen to the ground during the fall. "He thinks it could be werewolves or a Wendigo. I'd go with the latter because the people have disappeared and no bodies have showed up. The werewolves would leave behind a body and the hearts would be ripped out."

Sam didn't say anything as he held up a gun, one hand ready to pull the trigger, the other hand underneath to hold it steady. He knew that the gun wouldn't actually hurt a Wendigo, but it was one of the few weapons they had on hand. Dean had most of the supplies, but he also had a gun on hand like Sam.

As Sam glanced around the woods, he stepped on branches that cracked and broke beneath his gigantic feet. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but with his extreme height, and muscular build now, he tended to be a bit louder out on hunts. It didn't help that the woods were covered in dead branches since spring hadn't really kicked in too much in the state of Michigan at this point. The leaves on the trees were only starting to bud.

"Geez, Sam." Dean commented about all of the noise. "Can you be any louder?" He whispered so he wouldn't scare anything away like Sam probably was. "You're going to scare the creature away."

"Good. Then we won't have to fight it." He replied as he continued to walk and follow Dean. They passed several types of trees in the woods; elms, oaks, and even birch trees. The woods smelled of wet dirt since the spring season had just begun and it rain quite a bit, soaking the ground and leaving it muddy.

As Sam soaked in the earthy quality of the woods, he suddenly heard a low whining sound that he found quite familiar. It was doglike, but Sam didn't think any dogs would be in the woods unless they were a stray. Dean and himself quietly crept further, following the noise with their ears until something white came into view. Dean pointed his gun directly at the thing but Sam put his hand overtop of Dean's arm as if telling him to lower his gun. "No!" He exclaimed, sending an echo through the woods and causing the animal to look up at them.

A white wolf, one more beautiful than Sam had ever seen, stared up at them with intense eyes. It didn't growl or bare its teeth at them, but it just stared and whined slightly because its leg was caught in some low brush on the floor of the woods. "It's a wolf, Sam!" Dean shouted at him. "It will bite our asses off the first thing it gets free!"

Sam stared at the wolf also with intense eyes. He had this feeling in his gut that radiated throughout his body. His heart raced a little and he wasn't sure it had anything to do with fear. "I don't think it will hurt us." He said as if he knew somehow by instinct. With that said, he slowly stepped towards the wolf, trying not to make any sudden movements that might frighten it. His hands stayed up in the air, like he was being confronted with a cop that wanted to arrest him. He did this so the wolf could see that his hands weren't reaching for anything that might hurt it.

Keeping his eyes on the wolf before him, Sam slowly knelt down to the ground, listening to the wolf whine and try to get free from the brush. He noticed that a small cut, one that had become red due to a bit of bleeding, had formed on the wolf's right front leg. Slowly reaching forward to grab the wolf's leg, he carefully loosened and pulled away the brush that had hurt the wolf.

At this point, Sam thought about running for it, but he was surprised when the wolf gently licked his hand after releasing it. He laughed slightly since the tongue tickled from feeling all sandpapery. Then he ripped a piece of the bottom of his shirt off and tied it gently around the wolf's cut on its leg. The wolf didn't seem to be phased by him or want to hurt him at all.

"Are you nuts?! Get away from that thing now!" Dean exclaimed, thinking that the wolf would do a complete 180 and hurt Sam.

The wolf looked at Dean and a low growl came from within its throat. Sam chuckled slightly. "I guess it doesn't like you."

The wild animal nudged Sam's hand gently as if it was telling him to pet it. Sam smiled with a big toothy grin gently touched the white fur of the wolf. It was the softest thing he had ever felt and he gently rubbed behind its ears. The wolf started wagging its tail, letting Sam know that it liked the rubbing of its ears. "Wow. It's so beautiful." Sam stated as he continued to pet the wolf. "You should try to pet it Dean."

"I'm just fine over here." He responded, watching Sam but glancing around the woods to make sure nothing would come out and attack them.

Sam kept petting the wolf but then he watched its ears perk up as if it had heard something. Before he knew it, the wolf started running off into the woods, leaving Sam there, watching as it ran away. "I wonder where it went."

"Who cares? We need to be searching." Dean said as he continued to walk through the woods, making his brother follow.

Sam sighed as he stared in the direction the wolf had gone, hoping it would come back. It was rare that a wild animal would be so friendly, so Sam found it all the more intriguing. After giving up hope that the wolf would return, he followed his brother and continued the recon work they were doing for anything suspicious. However, Sam didn't know if a friendly wolf should be put under the suspicious list.

The recon work had led into the late morning hours before Sam and Dean finally went back to the hotel. Their search left them with no luck at all. They found no signs of a werewolf or Wendigo, or anything supernatural at all. They didn't know if they were searching in the wrong spot, or the thing responsible for the disappearances had been in another place.

In the morning, Sam awoke with his eyelids feeling heavy. He barely got any sleep after searching the woods for the creature. He rubbed his eyes gently before going to the bathroom and taking a nice hot shower, one that he hoped would wake him up a bit. It did do the trick, but he was still half asleep when he dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a navy t-shirt, and put on his Carhart brown jacket overtop.

Seeing that Dean was still asleep, Sam quietly grabbed his backpack and left the hotel. He made the short trek to the school as usual and went to his first class of the day: World History. His heart leapt because he knew that Eliza would be in that class and he just couldn't wait to see her. As his excitement grew, Sam walked faster to class until he finally reached it and sat in the seat next to Eliza's. "Hey!" He exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

She jumped a little and looked at him. "Oh hey." She said quietly. Apparent distress was on her face.

A grin spread across Sam's mouth. "You seem kind of jumpy."

"I'm fine." She replied quietly before looking up at the teacher who had just entered and insisted on teaching them more about the Roman Empire. At least this time they were discussing the reign of Julius Caesar and then his downfall.

After class, Eliza walked quietly to her locker and Sam just followed her. She seemed even more quiet than usual and this bothered Sam. "Is something bothering you?" He asked sincerely, concerned about her well-being.

"No." She said simply before doing the three digit combination for her locker. She raised her arm up to place a book on the top shelf and that is when Sam noticed the bandage on her arm.

Sam stared at it and gasped as the image of the wolf from last night popped into his head. He remembered helping it and how it had a cut on its front leg from being stuck in the brush. His heart pounded rapidly as he looked at Sara with fear that she might be some type of supernatural creature. Everything just seemed to come into place. "Oh my god….." Sam said in shock as he realized the girl he liked might be more than just a girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Phasing

The fear boiled in Sam's chest as he stared at the cut on Eliza's arm. His focus there caught her attention since she glanced at him while grabbing a book from the top shelf of her locker. "Is something wrong?" She asked with sincerity in her voice, this time she was asking if something had been wrong.

"I know what you are." He confessed bluntly instead of taking her aside to have a conversation.

Eliza's voice trembled. "Can we do this somewhere else?" She asked in almost a whisper. "After school." She added.

Sam appeared a bit angry. "Fine, but I better get some answers." He demanded without understanding the circumstances.

She just nodded quietly before Sam walked off, leaving Eliza there to worry for the rest of the school day. On the other hand, Sam spent the entire school day feeling betrayed and lied to. He knew he didn't know Eliza all that well, but she introduced him to her parents so quickly and he trusted her. At the same time, a part of him felt guilty because he was keeping a secret from her too since he couldn't ell her about the hunting.

At the end of the day, Sam left his class a few minutes early and waited at Eliza's locker. Only a couple of minutes after the final bell rang, Eliza arrived, looking scared, nervous, and hurt all in one. Sam didn't understand the hurt since she had kept this secret from him, even though he was doing the same, but he did it to protect her. The things him and his family hunted were for far from safe. He just hoped Eliza wouldn't become the next thing he hunted.

Eliza quickly dumped a couple of books into her locker before grabbing some others and shoving them into her bag. "I'm ready." She said in a shaky voice.

"Fine. Where are we having this discussion?" He asked in an intimidating voice.

"Just follow me," Eliza state before leading him away from the school.

"This better not be a trap." Sam warned as he followed her.

The expression on Eliza's face showed even more hurt after his statement. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions so Sam could easily read them. He didn't want to hurt her but his hunting instincts kicked in when she wanted to lead him away. All too many times this type of situation had led him or his family into a trap so he had to trust his instincts.

After several minutes of walking, Sam was led into the same woods he had been in the night before. His awareness boomed since he felt even more like this was a trap, but he knew she would fail since she was so vulnerable in appearance. Plus, light still shown through the treetops and laminated the woods enough to see clearly.

Reaching the middle of the woods, Eliza dropped her backpack on the ground, her back facing Sam. "It's hard to explain." She confessed before turning around to face him but her eyes were focused on the ground.

"Well, I want one." He demanded, stepping closer to her.

She looked up at him sheepishly, the start of tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know how I became like this. I guess I was born with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf."

"How did it start?" Sam asked as his curiosity building since he had never heard of such a thing. Of course he had seen the typical shapeshifter, but this was different.

"When I was thirteen, I ran away from home and into these woods. I just wanted to feel free and the next thing I knew, I had changed." She explained, her eyes focusing on his now, staring into his soul.

Sam couldn't believe he had never noticed her intense green eyes before. His body shivered so he glanced away. "Do you know how you became like this?"

"Besides being born this way, I think it was my mother." She confessed, her expression turning to sadness. "She disappeared for a few days and when she came back, she was catatonic like you saw her."

Sam stepped closer to her, his fear of her subsiding since his instinct about her being dangerous subsided. "Do you know specifically what you are?" He asked, wanting to know more.

"My father and I think it's a Native American legend but we're not sure." She confessed, staring directly at him.

Sam couldn't resist her eyes as he finally stood in front of her. "So your father knows?" He questioned, finally starting to trust her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. He actually takes cases for hunters who get caught in the law or needs something that might not exactly be legal. He does it to try and gain information. He also does it to keep me safe from hunters who don't understand."

Sam's eyes went wide with shock. "So you know about hunters?"

Eliza nodded at him softly, her same demeanor starting to show from the time Sam had dinner at her house. "Yes," she replied simply. "I know that they hunt the supernatural. Things like werewolves and vampires. Why do you ask?" Her expression changed to one of curiosity and a bit of confusion since he seemed interested in the topic.

This is the moment Sam had been waiting for. He had worried the entire time that he would never be able to tell her, confess to her that he was a hunter and that was the main reason he came to this school, this town. Now he had an out, an opportunity to tell her. He could be completely honest with her like she had just been with her. "I….I know about them because I am one." He let out quietly, looking up at her like she would think he's the freak.

Panic overcame Eliza's face. "You're no here to hunt me are you?" She asked with complete fear in her voice. "I promise you I haven't hurt anyone!" Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of someone hunting her down and killing her for no good reason.

Sam quickly reacted and wrapped his arms around her. "No," he said in a whisper, trying to calm her down. "We are not here because of you. There is something else going on within these woods and we want to know what it is. That's why we are here but I know it's not you." He looked down at her at that moment, smiling slightly. "You're too gentle for it to ever be you." His hand moved to her hair and brushed some out of her face, tucking it behind her ear gently.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" She asked, calmed down now, but her eyes still stared into his intensely, waiting for his response.

Shaking his head and smiling at her, Sam responded. "No. I've seen a lot of horrible, scary things in my life, and you are far from being any of those things. You're gentle, sweet, and kind. I don't think you could hurt a fly. Okay, maybe a fly, but you get my point." He grinned at her slightly, knowing that it would probably make her blush from all of his compliments.

Sure enough, Eliza's cheeks turned a light shade of red, just the way Sam liked so it caused a grin to spread across his lips. "Do you want to see me again like that?" She asked softly, afraid of what he might say or think.

Sam nodded and looked down at her. "Alright. But only if you want to."

"Turn around then," she requested politely. "My clothes will fall off once I transform."

Sam did as he was told, turning around, but also swallowing hard at the thought that she would be naked for a brief second. He hadn't really thought about it before, considering the first time he saw the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen, he didn't know it was actually a person.

Once Sam had turned around, Sara stood there and faced him to make sure he didn't try to peak. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as if she were concentrating on trying to remember that feeling of complete freedom she had the first time she ever turned. Suddenly, her body started to shrink down, her arms and legs becoming shorter, tauter, until they were animalistic and covered in white fur. Her face also changed shape, her nose protruding more from her face and becoming long since her nose was technically closer to her mouth in her wolf form. Her ears also perked up but the factor that stood out the most was her white fur, clean and beautiful but as pale as the snow.

After a few seconds, Sam heard a small yelp from behind him so he quickly turned around, seeing Eliza sitting on her clothes above the ground while she was in her wolf form. He kneeled down to her and as soon as he did, she nudged his hand with her nose. Sam just grinned, petting her like she wanted. He slowly scratched behind her ears and she smiled at him, even though she was a wolf at this point.

Before petting her some more, Sam crawled over to the closest tree and leaned his back firmly against it. Eliza sat down next to him, staring up at him with her intense green eyes, the ones that he had neglected to notice until today. A shiver ran down Sam's spine as he laid against the tree since it was starting to get colder outside and it's not like the tree came preheated.

Eliza quickly picked up on this and sat down in Sam's lap, curling up into a ball and letting her body heat warm him up. In her wolf warm, she was ten times warmer than in her human form. She didn't know why but she figured it was an animal thing since animals had to survive out in nature, even in the cold of winter.

Sam smiled down at her, his hand finding the spot behind her ear that she liked so much. Letting him know that she liked the feeling, Eliza licked his free hand with her tongue which felt kind of like sandpaper against his skin. Sam laughed a little. "That tickles." He told her, still smiling at her though.

The two of them sat there in the woods for awhile. At some point Sam had even closed his eyes but darkness spread across the sky and coldness was starting to set in to the point where it would chill Sam to the bones since his clothes weren't really thick enough for this type of weather. Eliza nudged Sam's arm this time, causing him to open his eyes.

After opening his eyes, Sam looked down at her, noticing how dark it had gotten. "I think it's time we get home since it's getting so late." He stood up after Eliza had jumped off of his lap. Then he remembered she would have to get dressed so he turned around and covered his eyes as well.

Eliza walked over to the spot next to her clothes, her body slowly growing and reforming her original figure. Once she was in human form again, her entire body shivered since she was completely naked out in the cold woods. Her skin was pale, probably the reason for her fur coat being snow white in her wolf form.

Quickly getting dressed, Eliza warmed up a little, but only enough to stop the cold from biting at her exposed flesh. The clothes protected her as she stepped over to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little, almost not expecting it since he figured she would just say she was ready.

Sam turned around and smiled at her, letting his nerves calm down from his slight bit of surprise. "Are you ready?" He asked calmly now.

She nodded and what surprised her was that Sam reached down and took her hand in his own. She smiled at him but her cheeks turned bright red again. This caused Sam to grin at her mischievously, almost if he had done it on purpose.

As the two walked out of the woods, back towards their places of residence, Eliza stopped for a moment and looked at Sam. "Since you've had dinner at my house, does this mean I get to eat dinner with you now?" A slight grin played across her lips.

Sam froze in fear at her question. "Can I think about it?" He asked, already regretting the words since she looked down, almost a hurt expression on her face. "Please don't be hurt. It's just my brother might be an issue and everything." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I want to have dinner with you again and I would like to have dinner with you without family being around." This time Sam blushed a little, a shy smile crossing his lips.

Eliza looked up at him feeling a bit shocked. "Really? I would like that." She smiled at him sweetly.

He nodded quickly and before he continued walking, he wanted to let her know about something else also. "I'm sorry for how I behaved before actually knowing what you are. I never meant to hurt you in any way and I don't think you're a freak." He explained truthfully.

"It's okay." She responded to him, looking at him with her soft expression but also with those intense eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sam replied before he felt her let go of his hand and slowly walked away towards her house. He knew he shouldn't let he walk home alone but since she could change into a wolf, he figured she was probably okay. He could also see her house from up the street so he watched until she actually reached the gate of her house. Then he walked into the crappy hotel Dean and him were staying at, finding his own bed, and laying down on it. He sighed happily for the first time in a long time since most schools he wasn't happy at. Eventually, he fell asleep and dreams of Eliza in both of her forms clouded his sleeping mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Intoxicating Smells

In the morning, Sam was rudely awoken by his brother's snoring in the bed next to his. Groaning, he crawled out of bed and knew there was no point in continuing his sleep since he would have to get ready for school anyways. Walking to his duffle bag, Sam gathered a few clothes together and then headed into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it since sometimes his brother was known to walk in by accident from being half asleep or just to pull some prank on Sam while he was in the shower, like flushing the toilet.

Showering quickly and then dressing, Sam exited the bathroom and his brother was awake at that point, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes before letting out a loud yawn. "I didn't hear you come in last night," commented Sam since he was dead asleep by the time that Dean must have gotten back and he didn't hear a thing.

"Yeah, spent the night with some hot chick." Dean smirked before yawning again. The elder brother was never one to enjoy mornings and that was why both often drank coffee, even though Sam could wake up a lot easier throughout the years, perhaps since he was used to it for school, unlike his brother, and also because he was younger.

"Figures," mumbled Sam before shoving his dirty clothes into a duffle bag. He would have to do laundry later on but not today. Biting his bottom lip, Sam knew he had to bring up Eliza to his brother. "Dean, I have to tell you something and I need you to not freak out. Can you promise to do that?" Sam asked as his voice almost sounded pleading since he didn't want his brother to do something stupid like go after Eliza and try to kill her. Eliza was far from dangerous and the last thing he needed Dean doing was killing some innocent girl.

Raising an eyebrow at Sam, Dean wondered what Sam was talking about. He feared the worst, thinking that maybe Sam had done something to his car or other possessions. "Depends on what you're going to tell me so I suggest you spit it out. If you touched my car though, I'm going to kill you." He threatened with a slight glare since nobody touched his baby.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sam shifted uncomfortably while avoiding his brother's eyes. "It's not about your car. It's about Eliza. She…she can change into a wolf and before you say anything else, it's not a werewolf. It's a shapeshifting thing and she's not dangerous. I promise." He explained, even though he knew that Dean would probably overreact. That was just Dean back then.

Sitting there quietly for a moment, Dean stared at his brother in awe. There were no words for what Dean was thinking. The fact that his brother was defending a potential monster bothered him beyond anything. "How can you say she's not dangerous, Sam? You barely even know the girl and it could be just an act."

Sam shook his head, knowing this would be the first place that Dean took the conversation. "She's not dangerous and she even showed me what she can do. Eliza is incapable of even hurting a fly. The girl his one of the nicest most sensitive I've ever met. You know nothing about her and I swear if you tell dad or even try to go after her, I'll never forgive you." It almost sounded like a threat or a promise, but Dean was rather surprised by his brother's behavior.

Dean smirked at Sam as if he knew something that Sam didn't. "Are you in love with her? That's how it sounds."

The questioned hit Sam by surprise. He hadn't given much thought about love since he was always on the road and changing schools. Friends and girlfriends weren't really an option for him but Eliza made him rethink that. "I don't know." He admitted, his eyes turning to the ground as a slight blush crept into his cheeks. The idea of his brother knowing that he really liked a girl, possibly even loved her, embarrassed him beyond words. "I think that maybe I do."

"And just what the hell are you going to do when we leave this town soon? You're going to have to break her heart probably if she feels the same way, including your own." The words Dean said absolutely made sense but Sam didn't care. He was tired of running all the time and little did his father and brother know that he had been accepted into Stanford with a full ride. Telling them was impossible so he kept the news to himself until it deemed completely important or necessary.

"I'll worry about it when that happens," he mumbled before grabbing his jacket and backpack. "I have to go to school, you know, something that chicks like about guys since it makes them smart." A grin crept across Sam's face as he was referring to his brother dropping out of school.

"Yeah, yeah. Go learn something entertaining geek boy." He spat at his brother before getting out of the bed and heading into the shower, still not okay with what his brother had told him about Eliza, but deciding that now was not that time. They would move away from this town before too long and then Sam would be away from this girl and hopefully forget all about her.

Leaving the hotel, Sam started walking towards the school, passing Eliza's house on the way. Luckily for him, Eliza had just stepped out of her front door and was walking towards the gate so he waved and shouted at her. "Eliza!"

Opening the front metal gate with a push button, Eliza walked up to Sam after it had opened. "Hey," she greeted him with a huge smile on her face. Without any other words exchanged between them, Sam grabbed her hand gently and held it as they walked, blushing slightly and causing his heart to race also. When he looked over at Eliza, he saw a blush in her cheeks too which caused him to grin. "I told my brother about you so maybe you can meet him soon." He explained, not giving much thought into having his brother meet Eliza but he figured that if Dean met her, maybe he would change his feelings about her and how she could shapeshift.

Nodding slowly, Eliza glanced up at Sam shyly as if there was something she had to get off of her chest. "Does this mean I get to see your place now?" She asked curiously while they both continued to walk, now reaching the front entrance of the school since Eliza's house was quite close.

Fear spread through Sam like his blood pumped through his veins. The thought of Eliza meeting his brother in that crappy apartment was something he had never pictured happening. Eliza's house was so nice and yet his residence was completely awful, just a place to crash while his dad was on a hunt. "I-I don't know," he stuttered a little. "Where I live isn't as nice as your place. I don't know if I feel comfortable with you seeing it."

With his explanation, Sam glanced at Eliza wondering how she would react to it. When he saw the hurt on her face, he was confused because he hadn't said anything hurtful in his mind. He was just telling her how it was straight up. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" She asked him seriously. The question hit Sam hard since he never thought she was shallow, but he did see how it could come off that way. "I don't care what your place looks like. I don't think my place is that great at all anyways. The place is so vast that sometimes you have all this freedom and room but still feel trapped and other times it feels so empty that you're lonely."

His heart sinking, Sam never saw it in that light before. Understanding her viewpoint, he swallowed hard and looked at her, giving her the complete and honest truth. "I'm staying in a crappy hotel with my brother. It's not a very nice place and I just really didn't want you seeing it," he explained. "I don't think you're shallow at all and I'm glad you told me how you feel, but my brother and I aren't very good housekeepers and I just figured that your house is more comfortable for hanging out. You seem to not have any interruptions and my brother can get kind of annoying."

Looking up at Sam with her soft eyes caused his heart to race. There was something about those eyes that he could just get lost in and made his heart leap as if he could see into her soul, a soul that seemed bruised within from her past but yet so bright, gentle, and full of life on the outside. Eliza was still a mystery to him and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her, as if there were times he was pulled towards her by the gravity of the Earth.

"I don't mind going to your hotel. We could always study there after class if you like." She suggested before walking into the school with him and heading towards her locker. Working the combination, she opened the locker on the first try and then dumped some of her books in her bag from her homework she had the day before.

Sam never used his locker and carried all of his books in his backpack so he just stood there and waited for her to finish. "I guess we can do that. We don't have anything to eat so we might have to pick something up or go out if you like."

Smiling sweetly, another factor of Eliza that made Sam's heart race, she shut her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder again. "You want to meet here after the school day is finished then?" She asked sounding hopeful as if he would back out or something.

Nodding, Sam leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently before taking her hand again and walking to their first class of the day: history. Once history was over, Sam continued his day and couldn't get the thought out of his mind about how Eliza was going to see his hotel that he was staying in, some cheap craphole that they rented just to get through the hunt while he was at school. At the same time, he would be alone with her if Dean wasn't there, unlike at Eliza's how her dad was there and the maid who could easily check in on them.

At the end of the day, Sam met Eliza at her locker and for some reason, she smelt different to him. Her scent was incredible and he couldn't shake the feeling off. "Are you wearing perfume?" He asked since he figured that might be where the smell was coming from.

"No, I don't really wear perfume unless it's a special occasion," she responded after shaking her head. "Why? Do I smell or something?"

Grinning, Sam looked at her sweetly. "No you don't. You smell incredible and that's why I asked."

Eliza blushed and couldn't figure out what Sam was talking about so she wondered if he was just being nice or something. This time she grabbed Sam's hand as they made the walk back to the hotel room. Within a few minutes they were there and Sam's heart raced in fear for the second time today as he put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Home sweet home," he mumbled before stepping inside.

Entering the hotel room, Eliza examined the surroundings and threw her bag down on the floor. "It's not so bad," she commented before turning to him. "The brown carpeting is enough to make anyone gag but at least it's cozy and better than sleeping outside or something."

Sam chuckled a little and stepped up to her. "You amaze me in a new way everyday. I don't know how you do it." Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in, kissing her on the lips gently before pulling away and looking at her. "Come on. Let's get comfortable." Sitting down on the bed, Sam made sure to only take up one side, his long legs practically taking up the entire length of the bed as he patted the spot next to him.

Eliza sat down next to him and then that's when Sam smelt the most wonderful smell again. Placing his hands on Eliza's cheeks, he pulled her face to his and kissed her hard on the lips, something overcoming him that he couldn't control. It was almost an animal instinct, even though he was far from any sort of animal, unlike Eliza. However, Eliza kissed him back instead of freaking out our pulling away. The intensity was almost unbearable, causing Sam to moan into her lips and his hand snaking downwards, stopping on her butt where he squeezed gently and pulled her closer to his body.

Neither being able to pull away, especially Sam, he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in his pants as they became a bit tight. Just as he let out another moan, the door opened and Dean walked in, giving him a good sight of the two there on the bed making out passionately. The two teenagers quickly pulled away and their cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

Stepping into the room and shutting the door, Dean stood there and stared at the both of them since his brother was no longer an innocent young boy and knowing now what he had to do. His father had never been around to have this talk with Sam and so he figured the least he could do was make it his job and duty to have "the talk" with his brother.

Avoiding his brother's eyes, Sam sat up more in bed since the two were almost laying down since their kissing had become so heated. The scent Eliza was giving off drove Sam nuts and he practically lost control. "Dean, please don't," he begged, assuming that Dean would start something.

Grabbing a chair away from the table that was in the room, Dean sat it down near the bed that Sam and Eliza were on. "I'm not going to yell at you, Sam," he confessed as he saw the tears forming in the back of Eliza's eyes. Perhaps Sam was right about this girl since she seemed so sensitive. Most girls wouldn't cry over being caught by their boyfriend's brother. "I just," paused Dean, letting out a sigh since he didn't know how to word this type of conversation, "know that dad hasn't been here and hasn't given you the proper talk about things. I want you to be careful if you know what I'm saying and take certain precautions if things go that far."

Shaking his head at his brother for the second time today, he knew where this was leading. "Dean, I don't need a sex talk. I took sex education awhile back and you can save me the lecture. I know you're just being concerned and I appreciate that, but I'm not dumb and that's not what's going on here. We were just making out." Sam blushed as he looked away from his brother again.

"I have to be concerned. You're my little brother and it's my job. If you guys need anything, just let me know. Anyways, I know when I'm not needed and I'll give you two some privacy." Dean explained before standing up and putting the chair back and then heading towards the door.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said graciously.

Turning to look at his brother, Dean responded. "No problem." Then he walked out the door leaving Sam and Eliza alone, allowing them privacy but after being caught, the two managed to keep things tame, even though Sam could still smell Eliza's scent and how it was like nothing he had ever smelled before. Controlling himself from kissing her right then and there while studying took too much effort and that was when Sam knew that something was either terribly wrong with him, or Eliza had some type of affect on him that maybe she was even unaware of.


	6. Chapter 6: The Book Tells All

Taking Eliza home after staying at the hotel almost felt impossible but Sam managed to keep his hormones under control. The biggest challenge was the way he slept. His dreams were vivid and erotic, practically surround sound and high definition picture. His dreams rubbed off on his appearance since when he awoke, he was covered in droplets of sweat and his shirt was soaked. Not to mention the pillow that his brother threw right at his crotch and that's when he discovered the uncomfortable sensation of his boxers. "You might want to take care of that pop tent you have going on before you see Eliza again." Dean teased him with a smirk.

Sam groaned in annoyance and embarrassment, dropping his head into his hands. This was unlike him to have these kinds of dreams. He knew that once in a while was okay but this vivid was unusual for him. "You okay?" Dean asked his little brother. "You look like crap."

Sam shook his head and looked up at his brother. "It's just weird. I had these really intense dreams last night, unlike any I had ever had and they all involved Eliza." He answered with stress and shame in his voice as if the dreams were a bad thing.

"Well, you are a little too old for wet dreams." Dean teased and was shoving some dirty clothes into one of his bags, his hair still went and indicating that he had just taken a shower and freshened up. "Seriously, you might want to take care of that before Eliza gets here. She called a bit ago and said she was coming over, wanting to talk to you about something."

Looking at his brother in complete disbelief, he wanted to punch Dean. "You should have woke me up!" He yelled at him. "When did she call? Did she say when she was getting here? Ugh, I need to shower!" He started babbling since he figured she was on her way.

A grin spread across Dean's lips at his brother's obvious panic and discomfort. "She only called a few minutes ago," he answered. "Plus, she said she had to pick something up before coming over so I'm assuming you're safe."

Jumping up from the bed, Sam quickly darted to the bathroom, stopping at the door. "Are you going to be gone when Eliza gets here?" He asked out of curiosity since he didn't need a chaperone.

Dean shrugged as if he didn't know. "I might be or I might not be. I actually thought about checking out the case we might have here."

Instead of arguing with his brother and trying to persuade him to leave, Sam entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it since sometimes his brother would flush the toilet on purpose while he was in the shower, just to get a quick thrill when Sam squealed. Quickly disposing of his clothes, Sam hopped into the shower and turned the water on to the exact temperature he liked which was rather hot and would burn some people.

Letting the hot water run over his body, Sam finally relaxed and the tension from his very being just seemed to wash away. Thinking about the incredible smells that seem to burst from Eliza, perhaps there was something more to her, something she was unaware of that caused an affect on him of some sorts. Freshening up a bit with some of the hotel soap and cleaning the grime from his body, Sam thought about how in nature animals gave off pheromones when they were in heat or searching for a mate. Eliza was at least part animal on some level so maybe the same conclusion could be made for her.

After turning off the water, Sam stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and walking out to the main room, noticing that Dean had taken off which he was rather glad for. Just as he was about to walk over to his duffle bag and pick out some clothes, he heard a knock on the door and almost cursed to himself since he wasn't ready yet. Instead of making Eliza wait, he walked to the door and turned the knob, revealing the girl he had come to fall for, and also a fresh burst of her scent right in his face.

Swallowing hard, Sam tried to ignore the burning desires that were coursing through his body with every breath he took when he was in her presence. "Come in." He said quietly and then stepped aside so she could enter.

Entering the room quietly while carrying a paper bag, Eliza's eyes stayed to the ground as her cheeks were red from Sam being in nothing but a towel. Sam quickly picked up on this and even though he wanted nothing more than to just drop the towel and take her right there, he withheld the thoughts and walked back over to his duffle bag, finding some appropriate attire to wear. "Sorry. I just stepped out of the shower and didn't want to keep you waiting." He admitted and found something quick to wear before heading back into the bathroom, his dirty thoughts flooding his mind still.

Exiting the bathroom, Sam stepped out in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He probably would have found something a bit nicer if he had the time, but he simply didn't and needed to have the clothes on as a barrier from his thoughts and reality. At least with the clothes on he would be less tempted to try anything.

Glancing up at Eliza, he finally noticed that paper bag she was carrying but there was also a book in her hand as well. "So what do you have there?" He asked curiously and then sat down on the bed he had woken up in only minutes ago.

Eliza approached the bed and sat down next to him, handing him the bag sheepishly as if she were still embarrassed by seeing him in the towel. "Donuts," she answered quietly and then sat the book down in front of her, not explaining what its purpose yet.

Sam's eyes twinkled with thoughtfulness since he wasn't expecting such a kind gesture. "Thank you, but how did you even know I hadn't ate anything yet?" He asked while opening up the bag and pulling one out, a blueberry cake donut with glaze sitting right on the top, in fact, the bag had two or three of them in there. "How did you know these were my favorites too?"

"I asked Dean." She said simply and opened up the book, flipping to a specific page.

Sam smiled hugely and kissed her on the cheek, which was almost too much for him to handle so he pulled away quickly and bit into the donut. "That's really sweet of you and you can eat one if you want."

"Maybe in a minute." She said rather quickly and then lifted up the book, showing him the specific page she had flipped to. "It's not much but apparently there is some stuff about my kind. It's some sort of Native American legend, which makes no sense since I'm not even sure if I'm part Native American but the real interesting part was the section on how sometimes the females of my kind can go into heat."

Sam swallowed down the piece of donut hard from her explanation. It was just as he had thought and it seemed to make sense with how he was behaving. "Does it say the intensity of it or who can smell the pheromones?" He asked and when he used that last word it made it sound as if he had been thinking about it way too much.

Shaking her head, Eliza looked at him with her bright eyes. "It doesn't say the intensity but it does say that usually the person my kind is attracted to the most will be able to smell it and no one else. It's almost as if they're trying to attract their mate, even though they're completely unaware of it."

A slight smile spread across Sam's lips when she explained the attraction part since this meant on some level she was attracted to him above anyone else. "Does it say if there is a way to control it or stop it?" He asked since he wondered how much more of this he could withstand.

Eliza nodded and flipped the page of the book, showing him the specific text. "Yeah, it says that the only way to really stop it is to carry out its purpose in the first place, so pretty much having sex is the way to make it stop, and even then it can carry out until the female is no longer in heat."

Coughing and practically choking on the last bite of donut that Sam had taken, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like the book almost knew what he craved from Eliza.

Looking at Sam with worry, Eliza patted his back gently since he had been coughing. "Are you okay?" She asked sincerely.

Sam nodded and managed to clear his throat, her touch sending shivers through his body as he looked into her piercing eyes. "Yes." He responded but it came out as a whisper and didn't sound very reassuring.

"I'm not dumb, Sam." Eliza admitted. "I know that this is happening with us right now. The way you look at me and keep saying I smell good when I'm not even wearing perfume or anything special."

Swallowing hard, Sam focused on her as his heart raced since he didn't know what to say. Doing the only thing he could think of, he shook his head and then hung his head in shame. "I want you, but I can't exactly have you now can I? Our relationship hasn't exactly been one that long and hasn't progressed that far yet." He said as if it were absolute truth, not hearing her side of things first.

Eliza lifted his head back up with her hand and then kissed him on the lips passionately with such force that Sam couldn't think straight. Her scent was in his face full blown and then she pulled away for a moment, their lips almost brushing together. "If we continue this, I can't stop, Eliza." Sam admitted and looked into her eyes with guilt. "I won't be able to control myself and I'm afraid that I will hurt you."

Smiling softly, Eliza ran her fingers through his brown locks. "I trust you." She said quietly and then pressed her lips against his again with such intensity that there was nothing Sam could do to pull away. He was completely drowning in her, in her scent, and every little thing that she did. There was no turning back for him and in the end, Sam didn't care. He just needed her, and had to give into this wild passion that kept driving him over the edge. With everything said and done, both gave into the animalistic desires that both had felt and the book had explained, but what books didn't explain were the repercussion of everything to come afterwards. Books didn't prepare people for that, not even self-help books that were designed to help people through things like this. In the end, all consequences had to be dealt with by the people involved, not some book.


End file.
